


Torn Apart

by Rosemary_and_Time



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exile, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Mild interrogation scene for information, Three deaths you're out, TommyInnit Exile Arc, Violence, cannon three lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary_and_Time/pseuds/Rosemary_and_Time
Summary: Tubbo acted in the way he had to as president.  He hates himself for it.  He misses his best friendTommy doesn’t know it, but Dream is turning him into a weapon.  He has no one else to rely onThey both feel so alone.  Will they be able find each other, or will Dream's efforts keep them apart?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 71
Kudos: 291





	Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy has been exiled.  
> This is using the cannon of every person having three lives. Tommy and Tubbo are each on their last.  
> CW: Some swearing
> 
> TW: Violence, emotional manipulation, emotional abuse, anxiety, loneliness, threats, imprisonment, one scene of brief non-graphic interrogation (*** will be before and after that scene)

Tubbo sat slumped over at his desk, head resting on his arms and gently spinning a glowing compass in front of him. The dark wood made a smooth surface for the instrument, almost silent as it twisted around slowly. Tubbo’s eyes were fixed on the red arrow that always returned where it belonged. Where he belonged.

“Hey! Mr. President, got some of this paperwork, don’t you know—” Fundy barged into the office unannounced with several ledgers. The fox hybrid stiffened in annoyance at seeing Tubbo resting. 

“Come on man, we’ve got so much work to do.” Tubbo winced at the tone. He knew there was a lot to do! Tubbo had been maintaining his air of professionalism well, he just needed a minute. He slowly sat upright and cleared a spot in front of him. Fundy turned to exit, but Tubbo interrupted. He didn’t intend to look for comfort, but he was just so lonely…

“I just miss him so damn much Fundy.” Tubbo glanced up, hardly daring to hope for a response. The fox hybrid’s ears pinned themselves backwards and his body stiffened. Fundy didn’t turn around to speak.

“Well. You might have thought of that before YOU made that decision, Mr. president.” Tubbo felt his eyes fill with tears at the cold tone. “Maybe if you had actually cared about consulting your cabinet this wouldn’t have happened!” 

Suddenly the fox hybrid spun, slamming a hand down on Tubbo’s desk harshly. Tubbo flinched backwards, startled. 

“You could have asked for sympathy then, but NO! That ship has FUCKING SAILED!!” Tubbo felt himself shrink in his chair. He didn’t want—

“Now. Unless you need anything else, I’m going to do some work!” Tubbo jumped as the door slammed shut behind the fox hybrid. 

Alone again. 

The small brunette wrapped his arms around himself, tucking his legs up in a very un-presidential way on the office chair. He passively was aware of his shaking. 

He didn’t want this. Tubbo sniffled roughly. Hot tears started dripping down his face. He really didn’t, he just, he had been given a responsibility! There were so many people who would’ve been hurt if he didn’t make the right decision. 

Tubbo clenched his fist. He never asked to be president. He ignored the pain as the nails dug into his palm. They made him president, then when he tried to be a good one…

He was trying not to be selfish. 

Tubbo would’ve much preferred to have Tommy stay.

But, he had responsibilities. Responsibilities Tommy gave him. 

As Tubbo quelled his crying and bent over his paperwork his eyes focused again on the enchanted compass. At least Tommy is safe out there. 

* * *

Ranboo was comfortable in the nether, being a hybrid will help with that! The fact that he was an enderman hybrid also helped him move faster, since he could do short teleports to get across gaps instead of bridging. He happily hummed as he traveled, he enjoyed going off the beaten path, even if today he had a destination in mind. 

Even though Dream had told everyone on no uncertain terms that Tommy wanted nothing to do with them, Ramboo had decided to pay him a visit. After all, Ramboo had sorta been involved with getting him into this mess in the first place. Besides, he could just leave if Tommy really was that angry, no harm done. 

He popped around a netherrack wall, delighted to see the portal he was looking for. Just as he was about to approach, out strode a figure. The green hoodie and white mask were dead giveaways that this was none other than Dream himself. Before Ramboo could shout out a greeting, Dream did something odd. 

The tall admin paused over a nearby lava pool and fussed around in his pockets, eventually retrieving a bunch of… papers? After a moment of inspection Dream tossed them in, watching them burn expressionlessly. Ranboo froze, still as his endermen counterparts when stared in the eyes. Something felt wrong about this. It was only a moment later when the leader of Dream Smp was on his way, casually strolling toward a bridge. Ramboo didn’t approach him.

* * *

“Hey?” Tommy jumped to his feet, spinning around. Who was that?

“Hello.” Oh. Ramboo stood outside the front gate of his little camp, the hybrid peered around the wall curiously. Tommy was furious, and rather pleased. He hadn’t seen anyone but Dream and Ghostbur in… well since he had been exiled. Still, he responded from the first emotion. 

“Oi dickhead! You out here to make fun of me?” Tommy scrunched up his face in response to the speed Ramboo shook his head. His half-and-half appearance made the gesture disorienting to look at.

“No! uh… er… I wanted to visit… if ummmm…. If that’s okay?” Tommy sighed heavily. It would be nice to have a little company. Finally.

“Fine. But you have to help me gather some things.” Ramboo did something that resembled a smile of relief and nodded, happily trotting over to Tommy. 

Despite the niceness of not being alone, over the next few hours Tommy’s silent resentment grew and grew. Eventually, he couldn’t contain it any longer. Tommy stopped in his tracks, pausing on their way to the forest. 

“You know what Ramboo? You are the first person to visit me this whole fucking time.” Tommy waited for a response, impatiently scowling at the dirt.

“Ummm… I’m sorry?”

“At least you came I suppose.” Tommy grumbled. His hand automatically migrated to his pants pocket, holding tight the compass resting within. 

“I just…” Despite being incredibly tall, Ranboo seemed to shrink a little under Tommy’s scrutiny. “We were all under the impression, I think, that you didn’t want us around.” Tommy huffed at the ridiculousness of the statement. His next words came out as a growl.

“Oh, so when I sent out INVITATIONS to a beach party and no one showed up, it was because they thought I wanted to be fucking left alone, is that it?” Ranboo’s dichromatic eyes widened.

“Tommy, we didn’t, I mean I didn’t get any invitation.” What? Tommy felt his heard beat faster.

“I sent them to every shit person on this world!”

“I don’t know what to tell you Tommy, I never got an invite, I don’t think anyone else did either.” Tommy felt his reality start to shake apart a little more. As if it could after—

“Listen Ranboo, I know you all fucking hate me. If you came here just to lie about it then get out!!” Tommy felt familiar feelings overtake him. Anger burned hot behind his eyes. But mostly, betrayal stabbed a stake into his heart. 

“No, I—”

“Dream is the only person who even bothers to check on me!!! NO ONE ELSE CARES IF I LIVE OR DIE!!!”

Tommy hated the hot tears that were forming in his eyes, he was a big strong man and Ranboo here would just go tell everyone he was crying. Wouldn’t they all love to hear it. 

Tommy heard Ranboo take a few steps back. 

“Tommy we… I swear we do care…” Tommy wasn’t hearing it. He had his sword in hand in a single instant, rough iron held towards the taller boy’s chest. 

“That’s why no one returns my letters?! Why no one comes to make sure I have food and water?! Dream can run around and make me throw away ALL MY THINGS every day and he is STILL the ONLY PERSON who cares about me!!! SO STOP PRETENDING!!!” Tommy almost regretted it when Ranboo turned and ran.

Almost. 

He was on his own. No one cared, no one except Dream even bothered to pretend.

Ranboo was just like the rest of them.

Tommy was alone.

* * *

Tubbo was exhausted. He walked home with his hand in his pocket, gently rubbing the priceless item held inside. He had rubbed the inscription so much he was afraid it would wear away, but it stayed there, in Wilbur’s fine script.

_“Your Tommy.”_

Tubbo clung to it like a lifeline. 

He kicked rocks as he walked, wishing he had the energy to go out to the gardens. But he really didn’t, Tubbo had worked long hours just trying to make things in his cabinet function enough to keep the country running. They hated him.

“Hey” Tubbo jerked and almost drew his sword reflexively at the sudden appearance. 

“What the hell Ranboo?” He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. 

“Sorry.” The enderman hybrid at least had the decency to look apologetic, or at least Tubbo assumed that’s what the facial expression meant. 

“What’s up?” The other boy looked nervous, or at least more nervous than usual. He kept fidgeting his hands and moving his weight from foot to foot anxiously.

“Hi uh… I was hoping I could talk to you, for like a minute…” Tubbo nodded curiously. Gesturing for his friend to follow. Despite not being super close to the other boy he knew Tommy had really liked him.

“Sure, want to talk in my house?” Ranboo nodded enthusiastically.

“That would probably be beast, yeah.” It only took a couple minutes to get them settled down on the couches in Tubbo’s sparsely furnished living room. 

“Can I get you anything? Tea or hot chocolate?” Tubbo tried to be cordial, even if he hadn’t had time to make his house nice, this was still his first real guest. 

“No, no that’s fine.” Tubbo sat and waited expectantly, Ranboo just fidgeted some more.

“Ramboo, you said you had something to tell me?”

“Right! Yes, well. I should just start.” Ranboo shook himself out of his thoughts. “I visited Tommy the other day and—” 

Tubbo gasped and sat up intently. Tommy. His best friend’s name rang in his head like the bells at church prime. Tommy had made it clear he was far too angry to see any of them. Dream had read Tubbo the letters he had sent, they weren’t… Tubbo understood why Tommy was so upset. 

“Yeah. Well Tubbo, he wasn’t doing so good.” Tubbo’s mind raced. What did that mean? Was he okay, was he hurt, he only had one life left if he-- Ranboo seemed to sense his rising panic. “He’s fine, like he’s tired and obviously not eating well. But… more than that.” 

Tubbo was getting impatient with the slow explanation. “What do you mean?”

“I think Dream has been… lying, about things. Like uh… Tommy told me he sent out invitations to everyone on the server for a party, and obviously, unless you know something I don’t, no one got them. Or… Have you been sending Tommy letters?”

“Yes! Almost every day I write one, though Dream only picks them up a couple times a week.”

“Uhh… Tommy hasn’t gotten any of those letters. Dream has been telling him that we don’t care about him, that everyone here just… hates him.” 

Tubbo was stunned. 

“Dream is keeping him isolated.” The words were heavy in the air, Tubbo only vaguely realized he was the one that spoke. 

“Yeah.” 

Tubbo was crossing the room and packing before he realized his mind was made up.

“Tubbo, what are you uh, doing?” Tubbo didn’t even glance at the hybrid.

“I’m going to do what I should have done a hell of a long time ago.” Ranboo nodded in Tubbo’s periphery. 

“But… not to uh, bother, but what about L’Manburg?” Tubbo spun on him, face furious.

“Screw L’Manburg! I have done everything, both of us have done everything for L’Manburg! Tommy needs me!” Ranboo tried to voice protest again.

“But… you’re president?”

“You know what, fuck it! You’d be a good president Ranboo, you’re president now!” Tubbo flung his tie across the room at the other boy. “Here! Your office is on the second floor. I’m leaving.”

That was final. 

Tommy needed him. 

Tubbo left the house with his precious compass held close. He was finally following it. 

* * *

“Yeah, okay.” Tommy handed over some gunpowder and gold to Dream easily. This was basically routine. 

“You got any armor hidden away?” Dream questioned him, green eyes piercing through the mask.

“No Dream, just the iron I’m wearing.” Dream nodded, Tommy tried not to feel a burst of happiness when the older laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry to do this Tommy, you know how it is.” Tommy didn’t know, but it had been a couple days since Dream was last there and he would cling to any companionship as long as he could. 

“Here, have some of this.” Dream tossed him a loaf a bread casually, Tommy tried to match the look as he tore into it ravenously. He was pretty sure he failed, but whatever. It had been the first thing besides carrots he had eaten all week. 

Tommy was frustrated with his food situation. No matter what he did or tried his farms failed! Even the animals in the area were growing scarcer and scarcer. He hated how weak he felt most days. At least Dream brought good food with him. 

Dream only usually stayed for a day or so at a time, and he never really helped. But he followed Tommy around and sometimes even gave him combat training. Tommy felt pathetic soaking up the scraps of companionship. But he was just so lonely!

Besides, it was all he had. He glanced at the enderchest holding his prized compass. Almost all he had. 

* * *

It took Tubbo longer to travel than it had Ranboo, even in the nether it was quite the trip. But he wasn’t going to stop. His compass hung on a chain around his neck, safely tucked under his shirt and armor most of the time, except when he needed a direction check. Based on what Ranboo had said, the teenager was certain he would be there soon.

True to his estimations, the far-off purple glow alerted him to the location of a nether portal. He sprung forward with renewed energy. Soon! Tommy would be there and Tubbo would see him and everything would be all—

“What are you doing here?” Tubbo almost fell backwards as the green figure dropped onto the netherrack in front of him. Dream towered over him, tilting his head curiously.

“I’m coming to see Tommy.” Tubbo tried to make himself look serious. Dream continued to regard him with scrutiny.

“Don’t you think it’s bad form for a president to visit a disgraced exile?” Dreams voice was smooth and calm. Tubbo wasn’t going to be put off that easily.

“I’m not the president anymore. So it doesn’t matter!” Tubbo squinted his blue eyes at the leader of Dream Smp, the masked man seemed to be frozen in thought. Tubbo decided he was done with this conversation, and started to walk around him, headed for the portal.

He winced as a tight grip encircled his forearm. 

“Wait. Tubbo, I can’t let you do that.” Dream’s tone was still smooth as ever, but it held a threat. Tubbo knew his face was paling, but he stood his ground defiantly.

“What?! You have no right! Tommy is outside both our lands, that’s the whole point of exile! You have no authority here.” Tubbo yanked his arm away, glaring daggers at the green eyes behind the mask. 

“Tubbo, does anyone know you are here?” Tubbo felt a chill down his spine at the non-sequitur. Dream didn’t give him a real chance to answer. “It doesn’t matter. Go home now. If you do, everything will be fine.”

Tubbo turned away and kept walking. “I am going to see Tommy; I’m not scared of you Dream.” Tubbo froze as something sharp came to rest on his throat. 

“You should be.” Dream’s voice was conversational, far more casual than anyone’s should be while holding an axe to someone’s neck. Tubbo tried not to swallow. “I know you and Tommy are both on your last lives Tubbo. I could just kill you here.” Tubbo closed his eyes tightly. Stupid. Shouldn’t have turned his back, too naive. Stupid. 

“But I won’t. Right now, if Tommy got the message you died, it would really mess up all the hard work I’ve done.” Tubbo took a deep breath as the pressure on his neck lifted. 

It was a brief relief.

“I can’t have him seeing you either though.” Tubbo half turned before he felt an impact against his head.

He was falling in a flash of light.

Everything faded to black.

* * *

Ranboo hesitantly walked up to the white house building. He was not prepared to the blast of energy and fury that hung behind the double doors.

“Well, where is he!?!” Fundy, whom Ranboo mostly recognized because of the distinctive orange ears, was furiously tossing papers around, seeming to be in a screaming match with the other young man in the room.

“I don’t Fucking know! I checked his house and everything.” The other was… Quack, Quick, Quicky? No, that wasn’t it. Anyway, he was younger and had a beanie covering his hair, he was also pacing the room furiously. 

Ranboo cleared his throat. He didn’t really want either of their attentions, but it was probably important he told them what he knew. They were too caught up in their argument to notice his presence. Ranboo tried again, coughing loudly. A shower of papers scattered into the man with the beanie, who flailed at them amusingly. Ranboo decided to try a different tactic. He left, then entered again, this time slamming the door. Finally, he got their attention.

“Who the hell are you?!” The person whose name Ranboo couldn’t remember hopped up and strode towards him, pointing an aggressive finger at his chest. Fortunately, Fundy intercepted him.

“Chill man, it’s just Ranboo. What do you want? Can’t you see we’re in the middle of a crisis here?” Ranboo shrugged helplessly at the other hybrid’s questioning. 

“Is it because Tubbo isn’t here?”

“What?!” The two politicians shouted in unison.

“What do you know about that?” Ranboo did not appreciate being interrogated like this, but he also had a message to deliver. The sooner he could get this over with the better.

“Tubbo left, he like, uh… quit? Quit the presidency? I know there’s a word for that but uh… Yeah.” Ranboo glanced down at the two men. Both hung their mouths open and stared in shocked disbelief. 

Fundy finally gathered himself enough to take a breath. 

“Where did he go!?” Ranboo took an involuntary step back at the venom in his tone. Even though he knew it wasn’t directed at him.

“He went to be with Tommy. Erm… Tommy needed him and he—”

“no. fucking. way. No fucking way, this is so typical!” The fox hybrid looked ready to tear his hair out. “He just runs off to his Tommy the moment things get tough!” Ranboo was going to interject, clarify why he had left, but he didn’t really think it would help.

Both men had returned to angry shouting, pointing fingers and rushing around the room. Ranboo quietly took his exit.

Only once outside did Ranboo feel like he could breathe again. 

One thing was certain, there was no way he was going to be president. They could sort that out themselves.

* * *

Tubbo awoke startled and in pain. He instantly grasped at his head, feeling the bump near his temple with light fingers. That hurt. His fingers touched crusted blood, but it was dry, probably hadn’t bled much. The brunette took stock of his surroundings as quickly as he could. 

He was in a dimly lit room of some sort… There was a thin mattress on the floor, more of a blanket really, and dark walls. Tubbo managed to brace himself to stand, steadying as his vison blurred. 

Obsidian. The walls were rippled and smooth, dense material unyielding. The room was small, only four- or five-meters square, but much taller. Up high on one corner was a dispenser, Tubbo could just make out the shape built into the wall. A redstone lamp, impossibly high on the ceiling was the only light source. 

Dread began to fill Tubbo’s chest heavily as the reality of the situation set in. He was trapped. Dream had taken all of his things, everything but his clothes and—

Tubbo sighed in relief when he felt the weight of the compass against his chest. At least he still had that. 

“You’re awake now” Tubbo startled at the sound of Dream’s voice, frantically looking for the source. In one wall of the cell was a thin, thin hole. Tubbo could just see a pinprick of light from the other side. It was barely wide as a pencil, if that, but it was enough to hear and be heard. Also, probably to give him air, logically speaking.

“Where am I?” Tubbo ignored the throbbing in his head to respond. Dream only hesitated a moment.

“I’ve had a project going with AweSamdude recently, you get to be the first to see it! Welcome to Pandora’s Vault.”

“It’s not very nice looking. I didn’t even get a full tour.” Tubbo heard Dream chuckle dryly. 

“Yeah, well. Normally AweSamdude would be the warden, but I don’t think that will be necessary right now. I’d prefer if no one besides me knew you were here. Loose lips and all that.”

“Dream, I have no idea what lips have to do with any of this.” Tubbo was making jokes for his own benefit, trying to quell the rising panic. Dream only huffed in mild amusement. 

“Sure Tubbo, I’m going to drop you in some food, and turn on the water for a bit.” Tubbo watched as a small trickle of water started to pour out of a nearly invisible hole in the ceiling and neatly disappeared into a drain on the floor. “I suggest you drink, I’m not going to forget about you, but it might be a couple days until I’m back to give you more.”

Tubbo was entirely at his mercy. When he heard a click Tubbo looked up in time to see a couple cooked potatoes drop out of the dispenser. 

He bent and started rinsing the blood out of his hair.

This wasn’t good at all.

* * *

Tommy jumped and sprinted towards the portal when he heard the distinctive whoosh of someone arriving. Dream stepped through confidently, holding a sack over his shoulder casually. 

“Dream! My man.” Tommy stopped a bit away, trying to hide how happy he was to see him. It had been almost a week since Dream had visited! Ghostbur had come by for a bit a few days ago, but he could barely remember what he was doing, much less maintain conversation. Tommy got anxious thinking about Ghostbur anyway. He seemed to be having trouble holding corporal form as time went on. Someone sticking around at all after their third death was beyond rare, Tommy wasn’t ready to lose him again. 

“Hi Tommy.” Dream didn’t pause, heading towards the little settlement Tommy had constructed with long strides. 

After the usual routine that consisted of Dream checking through all of Tommy’s things and making him burn anything he deemed too dangerous for him to have, Dream settled by the campfire. Per usual Tommy kept the compass on his person, he knew Dream would make him burn it if he was aware of it. Even though Tommy knew everyone hated him, knew Tubbo was the reason he was out here, he still clung to what that compass represented. It still pointed to his best friend.

“Here.” Tommy jumped reflexively when Dream slung him something. Immediately his mouth started to water. Dream had brought chicken and potatoes and—

Tommy dug in gratefully, ignoring Dream when he snarked about poor manners. He was fucking hungry!

Finally, Tommy had eaten his fill for the first time in over a week. He happily laid on his back next to the fire, peacefully listening to the crackle and pop.

“You know Tommy,” Tommy turned his head when Dream spoke, blue eyes meeting green. “I was just thinking. You must really hate all of them. I mean, you gave up everything! And they tossed you out.” Tommy felt anger flair in his chest. Dream was right. He had fought and died and given up his most prized possessions for L’Manburg, and for what? They didn’t care. Even Tubbo—

Tommy let anger consume his heartbreak. He grunted a response, unwilling to let Dream know how much he agreed. 

“I just, you know we’ve spent a lot of time together lately. If you wanted to do something, to get back at them… I would have to think about it, but I wouldn’t be opposed.” Tommy started upright in a moment, sitting up and staring at the masked man. Dream’s green-clad shoulders shrugged. 

“Maybe I’m talking crazy, I don’t know. Think about it.” Tommy laid back down and stared at the stars.

He thought about it. 

It didn’t seem that crazy.

* * *

Tubbo winced as he ran his fingers under the thin stream of water. The nails were all but torn away and the skin on his fingertips was raw and bleeding. At some point Tubbo’s methodical examination of possible weaknesses in the cell had turned to desperate scratching. There were no weaknesses. He had completely exhausted every idea he had. 

The grate was sealed to the floor with concrete. Trying to chip away at that was what led to the current pain in his hands. The latrine was little more than a tiny hole in the corner, not that the small pipe was a viable option anyway. The dispenser was too high on the walls to reach, and even if he could, what would he do with it? He couldn’t access the redstone or contents from this side. The walls themselves were too smooth to climb. The air holes were too small to leverage. He had been left with nothing to work with. 

He wouldn’t even consider risk damaging the compass by using it to chip away at the walls. Besides, he estimated the walls were at least two meters thick. The compass would wear away to dust before he got through that.

Tubbo had no way of knowing how much time had passed since the start of his imprisonment. When Dream was gone the light in the cell turned out, and he was plunged into darkness. The only light during those times was the pinprick on the wall, a star in the darkness. He was constantly thirsty and hungry. Dream wasn’t coming on any regular schedule. Tubbo suspected he often went two or more days without water. Early on he had taken off his white undershirt and soaked it in water whenever he could, the only way to have any available when Dream wasn’t around. 

Tubbo was getting weaker, and as he did, his chances of escape grew slimmer. Tubbo knew this, and Tubbo knew Dream knew this. Every passing day hopelessness threatened to consume him. 

Even when the lights were out, Tubbo clung to one thing. He would hold his compass up by the pinprick of light and watch the red arrow move.

Tommy was out there. Tommy had a matching compass. 

Tommy was alive.

* * *

Tommy took a break from the constant labor of staying alive. He leaned back against a tree, looking out at the flowers gracing the meadow. His muscles ached, but at least he was eating better with Dream around more often. 

Tommy found his eyes following a bumblebee as it hovered from plant to plant. Something like a spike of pain was felt in the blond’s heart. On impulse, he pulled out the compass. His eyes traced the inscription with care.

_“Your Tubbo.”_

Tommy was so angry at Tubbo. But god he missed him. They were best friends and—

It hurt to be apart, as much as Tommy hated to admit it. He held the compass, watching the arrow grow still, and wondered if Tubbo missed him too.

“What do you have there?” Tommy jumped to his feet. Dream stood beside him, casually leaning against the tree. Tommy’s mind raced. He could hide it or deny it or—

“Relax.” The masked man held out his hands disarmingly. “I’m not going to take it from you, whatever it is.” Tommy felt resignation sink into his chest. Dream had seen it now, no point in hiding it.

“It’s a compass Wil gave me. Or Ghostbur I suppose. It points to Tubbo.” Tommy tensed, he wasn’t sure what he would do if Dream started towards him, but he was ready to react. To his surprise, Dream just shrugged passively.

“Like I said, not going to take it from you.” Tommy couldn’t help the startled response that jumped to his lips.

“Really!?” 

“Yeah, I mean…” Dream shrugged again. “It just seems kinda… sad, is all.” Tommy twisted his head quizzically. Sad?

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I’ve never seen Tubbo with anything like that, and I’m around him a lot you know, as leaders of neighboring nations. I just wonder if he would treasure it as much as you do?” Dream’s words were spoken almost absently. Something inside Tommy fought back against the statements. 

“No! Wil-Ghostbur said he gave one to Tubbo as well. I’m sure he has it.” Tommy recognized the tremble in his own voice. 

“Sure Tommy, I’m sure he does.”

Tommy felt himself shrink. Surely. Surely Tubbo at least cared a little?

* * *

*******************************

Tubbo was shocked into consciousness by a deafening grinding sound that echoed around him. He pushed himself backwards, small against the back of his cell, desperately cringing away from the noise. 

He gasped in pain as the wall in front of him opened, it was too bright! He was forced to squeeze his eyes shut even as he heard footsteps approaching.

“Wha—” Tubbo managed to blink his eyes open when he felt a harsh grip on the collar of his shirt.

“Where is it?” Tubbo trembled as Dream practically held him off the ground. A couple days without water meant the brunette’s legs couldn’t support him all that well and despite the open door, there was nothing he could do to fight back. As the first tears started filling his eyes he internally wished he was stronger.

“What?” Tubbo tried to keep his voice clear, but even to his own ears it rasped painfully.

“Your compass. Where is it?” Dream’s voice was almost cordial, the threat was well masked.

Tubbo felt his heart start racing. 

“No. Fuck you!” Tubbo yelped as his shoulders and head impacted the obsidian behind him.

“Tubbo, this doesn’t have to be difficult. Tell me where it is.” If Tubbo had any moisture to spare he would have spat at Dream. As it was, he weakly kicked him instead, foot glancing off armor harmlessly.

“No!”

Tubbo cried out in pain as his arm was gripped in vicelike hands and he was spun. In a single movement Dream had brought Tubbo to his knees with his arm twisted painfully behind his back. Tubbo’s forehead rested against cool obsidian. 

Tubbo desperately fought back the tears and dizziness. He bit his lip to avoid another cry of pain when his arm was wrenched harder towards his shoulders. He stiffened when Dream started checking his pockets, casually making sure it wasn’t hiding there. Tubbo practically shouted.

“My office! My…” Tubbo tried to make his voice sound pained and hesitant. It wasn’t hard to accomplish given the circumstances. “Please let me go, the compass is in my desk, in the locked drawer and—” Tubbo couldn’t hold back a wail of pain when something popped in his shoulder. 

“Okay, don’t lie to me.” Dream’s voice was barely audible to Tubbo, he was caught up in his own gasps of pain. There was a moment before Tubbo became aware of the thin chain around his neck shifting. Dream grasped it without a word and slipped it over his head effortlessly, even while Tubbo tried to twist away. 

“There. See how easy this could have been.” When Dream dropped his arm Tubbo collapsed, pain hot white and searing. When the masked man bent down and started moving it again, Tubbo was grateful for the release from consciousness. 

*******************************

* * *

Tommy stared at Dream openmouthed. He thought there wasn’t anything anymore he could learn that would shock him, that could make him feel anything. Dream’s words somehow managed it. 

“I asked him about it, he said he didn’t care and… Well,” Dream rubbed the back of his own neck softly. “You probably don’t want to hear the rest.”

“But… No…” Dream shook his head. Tommy stuttered helplessly. 

“I’m sorry Tommy. I managed to grab it out of the fireplace later, but it’s true.” Tommy fixed his eyes on Dream’s hand as it slipped into his pocket, then slowly reemerged. A round, faintly glowing object was visible within his hand. Dream dropped it unceremoniously into Tommys grip. 

The glass of the compass was cracked. Tommy noticed that first. He turned it in his hands slowly, watching the red arrow limp along below the uneven surface to point at him. The side was dented. It was covered in careless scrapes and scuff marks. But worst… worst of all… It had clearly been scorched in flame. The edges of the metal were ragged and black marks marred the surface. 

Tommy’s vision tunneled. Tubbo… he really didn’t care at all. He had—he had thrown Tommy out and—just forgotten!! Tommy was grateful for the firm hand that reached out to steady him. He felt a heat, almost unbearable rise in his chest. 

“Dream,” Tommy bit back the words, face flush with emotion. “Can we go to the nether?” 

* * *

Tommy stood on a ledge, staring out over an expanse of lava near the portal. The heat in his chest hadn’t faded, it was overwhelming. With furious abandon Tommy gripped the broken compass in his hand. In one swift movement he grabbed the other, treasured and whole from his pocket. 

For a contemplative moment he stared at them side by side. One pointing at him, one pointing away. 

With a scream of rage and betrayal he threw them. With heaving shoulders he watched as they fell into the sea of red below. 

He almost stepped forward for a moment. He had lost everything!! He screamed wordlessly out into the expanse before him, all the rage and fury uncaptured in the wail. He screamed until his voice was raw. 

Eventually it was Dream that drew him back. Tommy practically collapsed against him. He was too angry, too betrayed to be embarrassed as his screams turned to sobs. Dream gently reached a hand under his legs and supported his shoulders, carrying him back home.

Tommy tucked into his chest and wept, not even caring about the hard surface of netherite armor. Not even caring that this was Dream. 

When Dream settled him by the fire back home, Tommy almost pleaded for another hug, for any indication of comfort and care. Dream seemed to understand without words, opening his arms only somewhat begrudgingly for Tommy to fall into.

Tommy cried himself to sleep like so many nights before. 

It hurt so much worse this time.

* * *

Ranboo nervously examined the area around the nether portal. The coast looked clear, but Dream had a way of sneaking around that made him nearly undetectable. Still, Ranboo had been watching the area for a couple hours now, surely he would have noticed someone dressed in green hanging about.

Slowly he built up the courage to approach the portal. Ranboo had tried to visit Tommy several times over these past few weeks! He really had! But Dream seemed determined to thwart him. Despite never threatening anything directly, Dream had been downright terrifying in his insistence that Tommy was not to be disturbed. He intercepted the enderman hybrid every time and sent him packing. 

But this time, Ranboo was determined to talk to Tommy and Tubbo. It had been a few weeks, he had to see how they were doing. He cautiously approached the obsidian frame and ducked into it, letting the purple magic whisk him away. 

He stepped out onto the path on the other side. So far so good. 

The afternoon was still early and there was no activity to be seen. Ranboo decided to just follow the path and hope for the best, that usually worked out. 

“What about this?” Ranboo ducked into some trees when he heard voices from nearby. He peered around the tree towards a field, grinning when he heard Tommy’s voice and almost stepping out into the open—

“Sure, but why bother. You strike like this,” Ranboo watched as Dream swiped a training sword past Tommy’s ankles in demonstration. “And that opponent is down. Doesn’t matter that you didn’t kill them, you can finish it later.” Ranboo dropped back behind the safety of cover and tried to calm his breathing. 

That was a training ground. No big deal right? Sure, the ground was pocketed with indents from explosions and Dream was there, but everyone trains to fight. He tried to convince himself the feeling of dread in his chest was meaningless. 

Ranboo peered around the corner again. Tommy rushed between training dummies with a speed Ranboo didn’t know the other boy possessed. Occasionally he would switch weapons and fire an arrow, which exploded on impact with its target. The whole thing only lasted seconds before Tommy had brutally cleared the field. Dream strolled over to Tommy, resting a gloved hand on his heaving shoulder as he caught his breath.

“Good job.” Ranboo narrowed his eyes as Tommy seemed to swell with the praise, practically glowing with pride. “If I train you some more you could take on a whole nation by yourself.” 

Ranboo decided enough was enough. He popped out from behind the tree and announced himself.

“Hello!” Both men spun to face him, axes at the ready. Ranboo held his hands up defensively. “It’s just me.”

“What are you doing here?” Ranboo flinched at the venom in Tommy’s voice. What had Dream been telling him. And where was Tubbo?

“I just, uh, wanted to come for a visit.”

“I told you that you weren’t welcome.” Dream spoke up, casually leaning on his axe handle now.

“I though Tommy might want to see me is all, and I wanted—”

“Why would I want to fucking see you?!” Tommy started walking towards him aggressively, Ranboo backed up reflexively.

“I thought… where’s Tubbo?” Tommy’s anger somehow deepened. Ranboo began to get truly frightened. 

“Why the hell would I know!”

“He was coming here last—”

“All you arseholes abandoned me! I hate all of you!! Every last one of you deserve to die!” Tommy continued ranting like he hadn’t even heard Ranboo speak. Ranboo was running out of space to back away. 

“Tommy I—”

“Go away Ranboo.” Tommy’s tone was deadly serious. “I never want to see you around here again. If I do…” Tommy finally hesitated, axe held up threateningly in front of the taller hybrid. 

“We’ll kill him.” Tommy flinched when Dream interjected, but nodded agreement.

“Yeah. So, go!” Ranboo didn’t have to be asked twice. 

The endermen hybrid teleported away in an instant, high tailing it back towards the portal.

He paused before he entered, instead ducking towards a dense grove of trees. 

He still had questions.

* * *

Tommy laid on his back, staring at the dark ceiling with flickering eyes. His bed was rough and worn, but he was used to it. That wasn’t the cause of his sleeplessness. 

Tommy sighed and rolled onto his side. Seeing Ranboo had made him angrier than he thought it would. Normally he agreed with what Dream had encouraged, they abandoned him, he hated them, they deserved anything he could do to make him feel better. But in quiet moments like this, alone in his dark room, he always felt a pang in his chest.

He missed them. Tommy still… part of him still wanted to care about them. But they didn’t care about him. They had—hurt him so much and sent him away. Even thinking about Tubbo didn’t soften the hard shell around his heart. 

Tommy almost yelped when he saw two pinpricks of light appear in his window. It was only the unusual colors, one red, one green, that gave him pause. Slowly Tommy stood up, walking to the window and opening it just a crack. More out of instinct than real desire to hide anything, Tommy spoke in a whisper. 

“I told you to leave.” Tommy thought about shouting out for Dream, he knew the masked man was around somewhere and would more than happily get rid of Ranboo. But Tommy decided to handle this himself. Besides, he had questions. 

“I know, I just needed to ask you something okay?” Ranboo fidgeted nervously, obviously not prepared for a fight. Tommy considered grabbing for the crossbow under his window, always loaded as Dream had taught him. What gave Ranboo the right to come here and question him about anything? Ranboo’s surprisingly deep voice, even in whisper, tore him from his thoughts.

“Has Tubbo not been here?” Tommy gritted his teeth together and spit out his response.

“No. Why would he?” Ranboo looked genuinely frightened. 

“I… last I saw him, er, he was headed here.” Tommy felt anger rise in his chest. Tubbo was president of L’Manburg, Dream told him he was running around and flaunting his position! No care in the world for who he had cast out and left to die alone and on the run.

“No.” Tommy gripped one hand around his crossbow below the windowsill, before pausing. “Have you seen Ghostbur around L’Manburg?”

Ranboo looked startled at the subject change, but considered. “No… not in a long time anyway. Why?”

Tommy didn’t answer. He hadn’t seen the specter of his older brother in weeks. He was beginning to grow concerned that he was really gone for good now. Yet another person who left him behind. 

“Hey Tommy?” Tommy jerked out of his rumination, oh yeah, current issue. 

“What?”

“Don’t you have some, uh… family! Somewhere else here?” Tommy grumbled and squinted his eyes, focusing on the tall silhouette outside the glass. 

“Yes. But they are gone. Went away somewhere. Like I suggest you do now.” With his words Tommy raised the crossbow and leveled it at his once-friend’s chest. “If you leave right now, I’ll let you go. But I won’t next time!” Tommy stopped trying to whisper.

“Don’t come back here again.” 

Ranboo vanished away in fear, somewhere Dream slammed a door.

Tommy crawled back into his bed and stubbornly ignored the sound of footsteps. 

He rested his head on his knees and tried to stop shaking. 

* * *

Somewhere someone loaded supplies onto horses. It was a cold night, and the frigid air stung their nose.

There was somewhere they needed to be.

* * *

Tubbo rushed to the water as soon as the sound of the first drip pulled him into consciousness. He weakly knelt underneath the flow, desperately letting it pour straight into his mouth and drinking greedily. He hated how his hands trembled nonstop, but he was just happy to have a moment of reprieve. Since Dream had taken his compass Tubbo had gone through the days in a haze. He assumed Dream had relocated his shoulder before he left, small blessings, but nothing seemed to matter anymore. 

His last thread of connection to the outside world, to Tommy, had been severed. Tubbo didn’t want to die, but he was growing to expect a day where he would fall asleep and never wake up. It felt inevitable with how weak and thirsty and hungry he was. So, when the horrible grinding noise of the moving wall filled the cell, Tubbo stubbornly kept drinking. 

The light cast painfully stark shadows on the wall, but Tubbo refused to look. 

“Come on.” Tubbo flinched away when a hand closed around his upper arm, pulling him to his feet. Dream half-carried, half-dragged him out of the miserable cell carelessly, tossing him onto a chair in another room. 

Tubbo’s head throbbed with the light and movement, it was a constant struggle not to pass out. His vision was fuzzy from dehydration. Apparently, his reaction times were slowed too, he almost dropped the cup Dream handed him. 

Tubbo eyed the liquid suspiciously. It wasn’t water and it smelled… Sharp. He was ready to dump it on the floor when Dream grabbed it and lifted it to his lips forcefully.

“Mild regen and very mild strength.” Tubbo was unconvinced. He felt a shiver of fear down his spine as the green eyes under the mask met his own. “Drink it or I will make you. I need you able to travel.” Tubbo still considered resisting, but based on his own weakened state he figured it was best to comply. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? If Dream wanted to poison him this would be the most convoluted way to do it. 

Tubbo relented and drank the liquid. 

Dream only grunted in response, before immediately dragging Tubbo around again. Tubbo yelped when they entered the sunlight, it burned. He felt the effects of the potion though, he started to be able to support his weight again after a few minutes of walking. They strolled through huge obsidian gates almost casually, Dream never pausing in his steps. Eventually they were out of the prison complex and Tubbo found himself looking at a horse neatly waiting in front of a nether portal. 

“Hop up.” Dream helped Tubbo onto the horse and then jumped up behind him. Tubbo stiffened as his captor took the reigns in hand. 

“I’m going to blindfold you. If you remove it, I will tie your hands up. If you don’t, then I’ll give you some food. Understand?” Tubbo felt himself nodding. He was too weak for his resistance to make a difference. Might as well bide his time. Darkness fell over his eyes once again, and moments later, the horse started moving. 

The effect of going through a nether portal was disorienting while blindfolded, but it was over quickly. After some time Tubbo felt something warm pushed into his hands. He greedily stuffed the chicken into his mouth, he was starving. Tubbo sighed after having eaten. Eventually he dared to speak.

“Where are you taking me?” Tubbo didn’t really expect a response, but he figured it couldn’t hurt to ask. He didn’t really consider that whatever Dream had planned could be much worse than the obsidian cell. Tubbo almost whimpered to himself when the thought occurred that it very much could be. He… he was afraid and hopeless for so long, he didn’t know how to feel anything else anymore. 

Tubbo jolted when Dream spoke, calm and methodical. “I’m taking you to Tommy.” A burst of emotions hit him, so strong that Tubbo might have fallen off the horse without Dream’s grip restraining him. 

Tommy. The name alone sparked elation. Tommy, they were going to Tommy? For the first time in who knows how long, Tubbo felt a bit of hope rising in his chest. Whatever happened, seeing Tommy… Tubbo clung to the thought like an anchor. He didn’t consider his next word, the question just burst out of him unbidden.

“Why?” Tubbo froze. Shit. Did he really just ask Dream that? Tubbo shrunk in on himself, dreading what Dream could do or how he would respond to the questioning of a prisoner. To his surprise, Dream chuckled lightly. 

“He’s going to kill you.” Tubbo’s blood ran cold. 

“No…” 

“Yes. And once he does, he can never…” Dream paused, as if considering the wisdom of telling this to Tubbo. The brunette almost hoped— “Once he kills you there will be no going back, no considering that I’ve lied to him. He will have to follow me completely.” Tubbo could have cried at the certain way Dream spoke, as if relating events that had already occurred. He felt fear settle in his chest that Dream didn’t think it would hurt anything to tell him this. If Dream could tell Tubbo his plans without concern…

Dream didn’t reply to any further questioning during the trip. Ignoring Tubbo as if he wasn’t even there. 

Tubbo’s spark of hope didn’t go out despite the bleakness. 

He was going to see Tommy. His best friend was out there, and they would be together again.

* * *

Tommy shifted from foot to foot in the training clearing. He really had no idea what he was waiting for, but before Dream last left, he told him to wait here around noon in three days. So, Tommy waited. He casually fussed with the sword handle at his side, for the first time since his exile Dream had left him with the netherite weapon in his possession. Tommy tried to hide how happy the apparent gift had made him. 

He jumped to alertness when footsteps approached the training ground. Tommy eagerly awaited whatever surprise Dream had in store. However, the blond tilted his head curiously, it sounded like there was another set of footsteps approaching with him. Tommy tried to focus on the sound, eager to use what Dream had taught him and possibly elicit a single word of praise. The footsteps were light, but not in the stealthy way Dream’s were. They were small and unsteady, almost… stumbling?

Tommy almost didn’t recognize the figure that was being pushed along in front of Dream. 

Brunette hair was noticed first. Shaggy and ill-kept hanging down over eyes. The person’s arms were tied behind their back. The person lifted their head and—

Blue eyes stared back.

Tubbo. 

Tommy’s ears started ringing. Tubbo was here. 

Dream stopped near the middle of the clearing, jerking Tubbo to a stop as well. Tubbo’s mouth was filled with a bandanna, keeping him from speaking. He was trying to. Tommy could tell. Tommy was stunned.

“Here.” Dream gestured to Tubbo grandly. “Told you I would bring something.”

Tommy felt rooted to the spot. Tubbo was—

Not his friend. The thought flashed in Tommy’s head like a bolt of lightning. When the smaller boy jerked out of Dream’s grasp and started moving towards him, he acted in a daze.

“Stop.” Tommy looked down at his own arm, it was holding up his sword steadily. The point was aimed squarely at Tubbo’s chest, stopping him just under a meter away. The boy looked all but emaciated. Tubbo was making strangled sounds under the gag, Tommy saw the start of tears forming in the corners of his once-friend’s eyes. Dream sidled up closer. Tommy felt static.

“I figured, you were ready. What better way to start all this off than to kill the person who hurt you most, right Tommy?” Dream pulled Tommy from stunned inaction with his words. Tommy felt the familiar rise of anger returning, fueling him. It felt good. Better than the hurt.

Tommy dropped his sword to his side and took a step closer to Tubbo, ignoring the frightened flinch away the brunette gave. When he reached for the gag Dream stirred, reaching out a hand to stop him.

“You can, but he’s going to lie to you. Are you prepared to deal with that? He’ll do anything to save himself.” Dream released Tommy’s wrist. The blond seriously considered. 

“I just have one question.” Tommy gritted his teeth together, his heart was beating in his chest fiercely. He just needed to ask one thing. Then…

“Why did you do it Tubbo?” Tommy loosened the gag and yanked it down around Tubbo’s neck. 

“Wha—Tommy… I thought, I was made president Tommy, I didn’t—”

“NO!” Tommy shouted and lunged forward. As if that was most important now. He glared daggers as he pulled his sword tightly to the other boy’s throat, forcing him into silence. “No, not that.” He bit his words off, trying to ignore the agonizing emotions that threatened to break loose. 

“Why did you burn the compass?” Tommy pulled the sword back a little, releasing enough pressure for Tubbo to speak again.

“I didn’t Tommy, I wouldn’t—”

“You did!! I saw it!” Tommy forced himself to ignore Tubbo’s wince when the sword cut slightly into the skin. A drop of blood rolled down and met his green shirt collar. “Don’t fucking lie.” Tommy let the tears spring to his eyes, they were tears of rage and betrayal and absolute—

“Dream took it.” Tubbo rasped the three words out, willingly letting the sword cut deeper into his skin in order to speak. 

Dream yanked Tubbo back by the shoulders and shoved him to his knees. “I told you he would lie Tommy.” The masked man resecured the bandanna around Tubbo’s mouth, not giving him more time to talk. Tommy just stared. 

Of course he lied. Tubbo had abandoned him, left him to rot alone. No one cared. He would say whatever it took to save his own skin wouldn’t he. The words spun through Tommy’s head like a whirlwind. 

They felt like Tommy’s. They sounded like Dream’s voice. 

Dream took a step back from the kneeling boy. 

“Go ahead Tommy. Kill him.”

Tommy stepped forward.

* * *

Tubbo stared up at Tommy with tear-filled eyes. He regretted every decision he had made that led Tommy to having to rely on Dream for support. It shouldn’t have happened. Tubbo tried not to shake when Tommy stepped closer to him. 

He was going to die at the sword of his best friend. Tommy… Tommy would kill him and never know that Tubbo hadn’t left him. That thought made Tubbo’s heart ache. Tommy would go on thinking that Tubbo didn’t care and was never his friend, and that wasn’t okay. That was—

“Okay.” Tommy spoke the word with finality, fussing with the sword in his hand. He handled it nicely. Tubbo almost giggled at the thought. How odd, mentally complimenting the swordsmanship of your executioner. Tommy’s eyes met his, and Tubbo saw his friend hesitate.

“Tommy.” Dream spoke up from behind. “Tommy, remember what he did to you. You gave him everything, and he threw you out like TRASH! They all did but him most of all! He pretended to care.” Tubbo saw Tommy’s blue eyes harden as Dream spoke, traces of doubt gone. 

Tubbo didn’t look away from his friend’s face. If he was going to die, at least Tommy would be here. At least—

The sword glinted as Tommy drew it back

“Hey! It’s Tubbo! Hello Tubbo, Tommy, did you know Tubbo was here?” A half-solid shape flitted into the clearing and spun between Tommy and Tubbo. The voice was soft and light, airy sounding and innocent. For a moment the pale yellow of Ghostbur’s sweater was all Tubbo could see as he floated in front of him. 

“Wilbur?!” Tommy sounded astonished, no, he sounded elated to see the ghost of his dead brother. Under other circumstances Tubbo would have smiled at the relief in his friend’s voice. 

“Hi Tommy! Isn’t it nice?” Ghostbur flitted about the clearing, apparently oblivious to the current situation. 

Dream cleared his throat roughly. 

“Oh, hi Dream! I didn’t see you there.” Ghostbur happily floated out of Tubbo’s line of sight, presumably to where Dream was standing. Tubbo watched Tommy’s attention follow Ghostbur raptly. He smiled a little despite the way the gag cut into the corners of his mouth. Tommy wasn’t quite smiling, but there was a trace of joy in his expression. 

Tubbo was happy to be alive a few more minutes, and to get to see Tommy happy. All that had gotten him through imprisonment was the thought of getting to be with his best friend again. 

Tubbo was happy to get even a little of that time, however short-lived it may be. 

Dream grumbled and snapped his fingers, the sound caused Tommy’s attention to flick and all traces of happiness to leave his face in an instant. 

“Let’s go. Ignore Ghostbur.” Dream’s voice held a hint of annoyance. Tubbo saw the struggle on Tommy’s face as he ripped his eyes away from Wilbur’s shade, as if afraid he would vanish. Tubbo couldn’t help but flinch as the netherite blade was once again lifted towards him. 

“What are you doing Tommy?” Wilbur bounced into Tubbo’s line of sight again, flitting around Tommy’s shoulders. Tubbo watched his friend visibly stiffen. 

“I’m doing what… He fuckin betrayed me Wil! All right! Just stay away for a minute!!” Wilbur faded a little as if in response to the rage bubbling up in Tommy’s voice. 

“Oh. Well, I don’t think Phil would like that.” Tommy froze.

“Phil… Phil isn’t here.” Tommy looked incredibly torn, Tubbo wished he could hug his friend or comfort him… the tip of the sword shook slightly. 

“Right. Come on Tommy, think of all the promises you two made, always be there for each other? Do you think he ever really meant it?” Dream’s words seemed to spark Tommy’s anger again, the tall blond gathered energy and nodded. Tubbo wanted to scream in protest, to tell Tommy that he did care, he always did! He cared.

“I hope you explain that to him when he gets here.” Ghostbur tossed the comment out lightly and started to float away. Tubbo said goodbye to his last chance. 

“When who gets here?” Tommy and Dream spoke almost in sync, the former’s voice wobbled slightly with emotion. 

“Phil! Oh, and Techno too!” Ghostbur’s voice was chipper. Tubbo wished the ghost wasn’t always so confused. Maybe then…

“Why would they be coming here Wil?” Tommy’s voice cracked somewhere between anger and heartbreak. Dream sighed heavily. 

“Because I went and got them! I got distracted a few times, but I kept remembering that something was wrong here, and I brought them! They’ll fix it!” Ghostbur sounded so incredibly proud of himself. Everyone else froze. Tubbo breathed slowly. Ghostbur could just be confused with an old memory. But there was a chance he knew what he was saying. Dream apparently thought so too.

“Ghostbur, how soon will they be here?” Dream’s tone was clipped tightly. Tubbo thought perhaps his mask was chipping.

“Oh, really soon! They’re right that way! Or maybe that way…” Ghostbur was ignored as he spun confusedly. Dream walked to Tommy’s side briskly.

“You have to do it now Tommy.” Tubbo met Tommy’s eyes. There was anger there, and hurt, but also hesitation. 

Tubbo mentally pleaded, just a minute, just wait a minute, don’t let Dream win Tommy. 

Don’t let Dream get what he wants.

He will control you forever.

* * *

Tommy felt a painful bit of doubt worm it’s way into his resolve. Ramboo had said… Then when he asked Tubbo…

“Tommy! Do it now.” Dream’s voice was firm, Tommy felt the older man’s hand grip his shoulder tightly. Still, Tommy didn’t move. If there was a chance… even a minuscule chance that Dream had been…

“I am the only one who had been here for you Tommy! Everyone else would have let you fucking die alone out here, but I put in the effort. Who trained you? Who protected you? Who fucking fed you?” Tommy winced at Dream’s words. It was true, of course it was. Dream couldn’t be lying to him he was the only one that cared. 

Still… Tommy met Tubbo’s pleading eyes again. 

“I—” Tommy hated the way his voice warbled. He blinked his eyes heavily. “I can’t.” 

Tommy knew immediately that Dream was furious by the way he rolled his shoulders. But the man’s voice remained a facsimile of calm as he drew his own heavily enchanted axe from his waist. 

“Fine Tommy. Just watch. I’ll do it for you, just like everything else.” Tommy watched Dream step forward and twirl the axe, moving to the side so Tommy had a clear view.

Tubbo’s eyes never left Tommy. 

Tommy’s body was in motion before he knew what he was doing. He was already mentally chiding himself by the time his hand impacted Dream’s arm. Stupid, Dream cared for you, no one else cares, don’t make him angry. 

“Wait! Please…” Tommy was shoved away roughly by the masked man. 

“Stay out of the way Tommy.” Dream’s green eyes were sharp under the mask, furiously glaring at him for his interference. 

Stupid. Dream is your friend. Tubbo hates you, you hate him, he kicked you out and abandoned you and—

“I said stay out of the way!” Despite his thoughts Tommy jumped forward again to knock the axe aside. This time Dream spun on him threateningly. Before Tommy could react, something impacted his side, dropping him to the ground in pain. 

He lifted his hand to his face and saw blood. Dream—Dream had cut him. It hurt. Tommy managed to prop himself up slightly. It wasn’t that deep but--

You deserved that. He helped you. He warned you not to interfere. Tommy’s thoughts raced. 

A yelp of pain and a thud drew his attention away from his injury and his self-loathing.

Dream was dragging Tubbo back towards him roughly.

“WATCH!” Dream’s voice made Tommy shake, he watched.

* * *

The moment Dream turned away Tubbo pushed himself to his feet. If he ran away, if Tommy wasn’t responsible—

It would be okay. 

It was hard to run with both hands tied behind his back, it was harder to ignore Tommy’s cry of pain.

Tubbo heard a twanging sound and a click. Something impacted his calf with force. In an instant Tubbo was on the ground, trying to roll onto his side and stand—

A hard impact against his chest, Tubbo heard himself shout in pain. Dream was standing over him. The blue sky was blocked out by green and white. Tubbo felt himself dragged along the ground as pain blossomed from the arrow lodged in his leg. Tubbo struggled desperately as his face scrapped the dirt and grass. 

No, no, no!

Just as Dream released the grip on his leg Tubbo felt the gag shift in his mouth. He hastily wrenched himself away, panic making his movements imprecise. Still, the gag dropped around his neck as Dream kicked him in the ribs again. 

Tubbo gasped for air as he laid on his side in the dirt. There was Tommy. Tommy was half-sitting, right over there. He was bleeding but-- Tubbo got enough air in his lungs to yell as Dream stood over him.

“Tommy RUN!” Tubbo fixed his eyes on Tommy. He saw Dream raising the glowing axe in his periphery. “Dream lied to you! GO!!” 

The axe hissed through the air as it swung down towards his neck. 

* * *

Tommy could only watch. He just… he didn’t know what…

“Tommy RUN!” Tommy stared at Tubbo. The smaller boy was about to die, permanently, why was he telling him to run? It didn’t make sense. Tubbo looked so… afraid… afraid for Tommy?

“Dream lied to you! GO!!” Tommy wanted to know what the words meant. He couldn’t believe them. The axe raced downwards. He didn’t want it to. Tommy heard a scream tear out of his own throat.

CLASH

There was a blur of motion. Blue-green metal impacted the axe on its fatal arc. It wasn’t enough to stop it. It bumped it sideways. Tommy watched.

Someone rushed across the field, a rabid battle cry ringing from their throat. Dream switched focus in an instant, bringing his axe up to bear against the new threat. Tubbo twitched near their feet. Tommy stopped watching and started moving.

The pain in his side was all but forgotten for the moment. He crawled to Tubbo’s form in the dirt, almost getting trampled as Technoblade and Dream fought nearby. The piglin hybrid managed to drive Dream back. Tommy knelt over Tubbo. 

There was blood. So much blood just pouring from the wound on his neck. Tommy was surprised to see his head was still attached to his shoulders. Without the trident interfering—

Tubbo coughed weakly. Tommy couldn’t just watch him die. 

“Tubbo, Tubbo come on.” Tommy watched as his hands tried to put pressure on the wound almost without his ordering it. He needed to stop the bleeding. Dark red blood was starting to sink into the dirt. Tubbo was still breathing, he twitched faintly as Tommy put as much pressure as he dared onto his neck. 

“Please…”

“Tommy, I’m here, let me see.” A voice so familiar, so comforting spoke from next to him. Tommy glanced at Philza as his father crouched next to him, already digging around in his bag. Distantly Tommy heard the continued sounds of fighting as Dream and Technoblade continued their heated battle. Philza tore off his green and white cloak instantly, tearing a wide strip and folding it. 

“Let me Tommy.” Obediently Tommy moved his hands aside. Philza moved quickly. A pink potion was practically dumped into the gaping gash and followed by the cloth. 

“Tommy, we need to keep him with us until the wound closes enough.” Tommy stared at Tubbo’s face, already dangerously pale. 

“What do I do?” Tommy heard how pathetic his own voice sounded. He didn’t care. His eyes were starting to tear up.

“Talk to him Tommy, anything.” Tommy slowly shifted around Tubbo, wincing when his own wound twinged in pain. He reached out a hand… hovering it above the brunette’s hair.

“Tubbo. I—” Tommy brushed his fingers through Tubbo’s dark hair. 

“I believe you Tubbo. I believe you. Please…” Tommy’s vision started to blur as tears filled his eyes. Tubbo’s breathing was weakening by the moment. Tommy took a deep breath, trying to talk louder.

“Tubbo, you’ve got to stay with me, okay? I’ll let you explain everything, I’ll believe you. Just don’t—don’t leave me.” Tommy saw the green and white start getting stained as the blood soaked through. “You’re my best friend okay? I loved that fucking compass. I believe you… Stay with me Tubbo, please.”

Tommy let the tears run down his face unhindered as he spoke. He kept brushing his hand through Tubbo’s hair, hoping that somehow Tubbo was aware of his presence. Tubbo’s chest was hardly moving now. His breaths were almost imperceptibly shallow. Tommy glanced up at Philza, his father’s face was set in a grim line. 

“Phil…” Tommy was pleading.

His father had emptied two more bottles onto the wound, letting them soak through the cloth. There was no way to tell if the bleeding was slowing. Philza’s hands were stained in blood as he applied pressure. Absently, Tommy recognized his own must be as well. 

Tommy dropped his head until his forehead touched Tubbo’s.

“Please Tubbo. Don’t leave me alone.” Tubbo’s skin was clammy. Tommy heard himself whimpering. 

“Tubbo…” Tommy brushed through his friend’s hair, feeling the faint breaths against his face. 

Tommy felt Tubbo shudder. He waited for each exhale…

“Please.” Moments passed without Tubbo stirring. No rise and fall, no air pushing from his lips. Tommy desperately gripped his friend’s shoulders, pleading endlessly. 

“Tommy… Tommy, I’m sorry.” Philza’s voice was the note of finality that turned Tommy’s sobs to wails. He grasped Tubbo close, pulling him up into his arms.

“No, no!” Tommy screamed wordlessly, Tubbo’s head lolled limply against his chest. He was less warm. Tommy clutched him in his arms, cradling him, letting his tears fall. Blood coated his hands. It was cold. 

Distantly Tommy heard his father murmuring and Technoblade’s deep voice responding. 

Tommy snarled when gentle hands tried to separate him from Tubbo. No. He had just gotten him back. The hands retreated. 

There was a long time where Tommy sat rocking his best friend’s body gently, just holding him close. 

This wasn’t fair. 

Tommy sobbed and wailed until this throat was raw and he ran out of tears. Eventually he was tired enough to relent when Philza started lifting Tubbo away. He followed him up.

By the time they got to the house Technoblade was carrying him as well. 

Tommy wept.

* * *

The blond sat listlessly by his best friend’s grave. A gentle tune was in the air and the buzzing of bees was strangely calming. The grave was surrounded in growing flowers, Tommy sat amongst them silently. He felt tears streaking down his face. 

Everyday he learned more how Dream had lied to him. Manipulated him. 

He didn’t know where the lies began or ended. He couldn’t trust anyone. Dream’s lies were sprinkled with truths after all. His world had fallen apart again. He had no anchor.

Tommy drifted.

Someone else drifted close. 

“Hey Tommy!” Tommy slowly turned his head and nodded at the wispy form floating nearby.

“Hey Wil.” After acknowledging him Tommy turned back away. Ghostbur would get bored and leave eventually. Tommy was mildly surprised when the ghost of his eldest brother floated over to him instead, bending legs and sitting in front of him. His form solidified somewhat, more corporal than it had been in weeks. When Ghostbur reached out Tommy even felt a slight pressure on his hand.

“Do you miss him?” Ghostbur’s voice was innocent and light as always. Tommy scoffed.

“Of course I fucking do!” There was a moment of silence. Then Tommy felt his mouth open involuntarily, when words started pouring out, he couldn’t stop the flood. 

“I never got to tell him anything! He… I wanted to know what was true, but he never got the chance to tell me and now I will never know Wil! I will never know and it hurts so much. I never got even a chance to forgive him or… or to ask him to forgive me!” Tommy’s voice broke into heavy sobs. He felt a light hand card through his hair comfortingly. 

“Tommy?” Ghostbur’s voice was more serious than Tommy had heard in a long time. “Maybe… would you want to see him again, just for a moment?” Tommy blinked heavily and looked up into his brother’s brown eyes. 

“Of course I would Wil.” The words were choked out. Tommy felt Ghostbur stir. 

“Did I do good Tommy?” Tommy sniffed and tilted his head quizzically at Wilbur’s faint form. “When I went and got dad and Techno, did I do good?” 

Ghostbur’s voice sounded… regretful. Tommy nodded mutely, then took a deep breath. 

“Yeah Wil. That was good.”

“Oh!” Wilbur giggled in delight. “I think I can do another good thing Tommy!” Tommy watched as the floating specter rose and laid a hand on the gravestone. 

“Bye Tommy! I love you!” Tommy opened his mouth, a thousand questions and protests lodged in his throat. Wilbur vanished in a puff of light. 

Tommy lunged to his feet, his brother’s name on his lips. 

Something started to coalesce out of the motes of light left behind. A faint outline appeared. 

A silhouette, shorter than Tommy, the color green. Tommy forgot to breathe. 

In front of the grave stood the partially opaque form of Tommy’s best friend. Tubbo turned his head this way and that, stopping when his blue eyes found Tommy.

“Tu—Tubbo?” Tommy didn’t dare step closer, as if afraid the spell would break. Tubbo smiled slightly, face light.

“Hi Tommy.” Tommy moved forward hesitantly, hand reaching out for his friend. It moved through his shoulder passively, not effecting the ghost.

“Sorry Tommy, I’m not quite like Wilbur I guess.” Tubbo sounded peaceful, but the ghost wiped his blue eyes sadly. “I don’t know how long I’ve got Tommy, so let me talk, okay?”

“What! Don’t just come back as a ghost and start ordering me around dickhead!” Tommy protested as Tubbo giggled, the pale ghost hopped onto his own tombstone, sitting on it with legs crossed. 

“I knew you would stay something like that.” There was a moment of silence. Tommy tried to keep himself from crying, he didn’t want his vision blurred. 

“Tommy, I never threw away the compass. Dream took it from me.” Tubbo started with what he deemed most important, blue eyes sincere and shining. “I treasured it Tommy, I always had it with me! Always. I wrote you letters every day after you left, though I don’t think you ever got them.” Tommy sniffled heavily.

“I wrote you letters to you too Tubbo, all the time. I…” Tommy hiccupped a stifled sob.

“I’m so sorry Tommy, I’m sorry I sent you away and didn’t check more. If I hadn’t, then Dream would never have had the opportunity to do that.” Tubbo’s eyes were filled with tears and regret. 

Tommy responded in kind. “I shouldn’t have believed him! I was just so angry and hurt…”

“I know Tommy, I forgive you. It makes sense, it’s not your fault that he’s an asshole with a three billion IQ.” Tommy chuckled at the joke despite himself. It felt right, being here with Tubbo and—

“I forgive you too Tubbo. You did what you believed was right. I… you had a responsibility I didn’t understand.” Tubbo’s countenance lightened visibly with Tommy’s words. The smaller boy smiled sadly.

“Thanks big man.” 

They both were silent for a moment, enjoying the company and the scenery around them.

“This is really nice, who made it?” Tubbo glanced around the area, admiring the flowers and beehives lightly. 

“I did!” Tommy proudly puffed his chest.

“Well, the bees need more flowers.” Tubbo’s cheeky grin told Tommy the criticism wasn’t serious. Tommy scowled jokingly. 

“Fine big T, but when I get in trouble for digging in Philza’s gardens again I’ll blame you!” Tubbo giggled his response.

“Good luck, I hope you know you’ll sound crazy blaming a dead guy!” Tommy stiffened at the reminder, then relaxed a little. 

“Come on, they’re got Ghostbur to reference!” Tommy stopped abruptly at the solemn look that fixed upon Tubbo’s face. The smaller boy opened his mouth to speak, spending several seconds considering before he formed the words.

“I’m not like Wil Tommy. I won’t be able to… stick around like he did.”

“What?” Tommy wasn’t ready for his heart to break again. 

“I… I’ve only got a few minutes left probably.”

“But… but no! Tubbo you can’t just—”

“I’m sorry Tommy.” Tears trailed down Tubbo’s cheeks and disappeared into mist when they fell. “But… at least we got a chance to really say goodbye. That makes me really happy.” Tubbo’s face was wet with tears, but a wide smile graced it as well. Tommy felt his own face growing damp, he couldn’t bring himself to mirror the genuine happiness Tubbo displayed. 

“Tubbo…” 

“Now you know Tommy! I never stopped caring about you. I don’t think anyone did really.” Tubbo hopped off the tombstone adorned in his own name and drifted closer to Tommy.

“Please don’t leave me again.” Tommy’s voice broke with his own pleading. Something small and light made impact against his chest. Tubbo wrapped him in a hug, arms encircling him, surprisingly warm.

Tommy sank his head into the other boy’s shoulder, feeling the closeness and warmth. 

“You’re my best friend Tommy.” 

“You’re mine too Tubbo.” 

The closeness and pressure eventually started to fade. Tommy clung to it, desperate to keep his friend there as long as possible.

Eventually Tommy was left holding nothing but air. 

He wrapped his arms around himself and wailed, falling to his knees. 

There was a long time where the only sounds in the area were his sobs. Eventually he quieted, out of breath and out of energy. 

Tommy turned his head towards the tombstone again, just hoping that maybe…

Expectedly there was no figure there. Wilbur had given them a chance to say goodbye, that was all they had. 

Tommy still stood when he saw a faint glint on the smooth top of the stone. He stumbled as he approached, worn out from emotions. 

There on the tombstone was a round object, lightly glowing in the sunlight. 

It was on a delicate chain. Tommy lifted it to his eyes, wiping them roughly to clear his vision. 

The compass had a scrawled inscription on the side. 

_“Your Tubbo”_

Tommy stared at his friends handwriting wide eyed, then slowly turned it, eyes fixed on the red arrow as it spun. 

He tried to stop his eyes from watering. The arrow fixed for a moment on the tombstone, adjusting when Tommy stepped around it. Tommy slipped the chain reverently over his neck, still watching the compass as he backed away from the grave. 

He had only gone a couple steps when the arrow began to wobble. Tommy froze. He was tired, he was sad, the arrow turned slowly. 

Tommy fell to the ground again, weeping with the precious object grasped in his hands. 

His face was broken in a wide smile, sniffing the tears out of his face. 

The red arrow had steadied again, no matter where he moved the compass, it pointed right were Tubbo belonged.

The red arrow stayed fixed on Tommy.

Tubbo was with him still. 

He wasn’t going to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and intended it to be half this long. Then it got this long.  
> I may have cried while reading this to edit it.
> 
> Thank you, hope you enjoyed the feelings!  
> \--R&T


End file.
